ShellPwnageoneshots
by scarcrow151
Summary: Just oneshots centered around on of my favorite pairings. Every chapter is a new story revovling around your very own Snivy and Oshawott.
1. Battle with a Twist

Bet you didn't think I would ever write one of these, but I did. Hopefully they'll be more successful than my other stories. Well, without further ado, here we go.

Oshawott waited confidently on the other side of the battlefield, his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face. Emolga simply had a bored expression on hers. All the other pokemon just watched with confused expressions. No one understood why Oshawott challenged the electric flying squirrel to a battle. A green grass snake pokemon watched the battle with greater interest than the others. Snivy was still confused by the turn of events as well.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" _You're such an ugly wierdo!" Snivy rolled her eyes at another of Emolga's snarky comments towards her. Emolga loved to bully Snivy on the time the group takes to rest, but Snivy takes no notice to it, usually. Turning away, Emolga narrowed her eyes in anger. She shocked the snake pokemon, sending her to the ground singed. Snivy had to push back some tears. She was used to being bullied, but she didn't expect the next words that came out of Emolga's mouth._

" _Why would Oshawott ever fall in love with a bitch like you?" That did it, Snivy picked Emolga up and slammed her to the ground. It became a clear fact that Snivy was developing feelings for the otter pokemon over their journey, and everyone pretty much knew except for the otter himself. Tears started to spring from her eyes. She finally snapped._

" _Just shut up, I'm tired of you always bullying me, tormenting me, and attacking me. Just leave me alone!" Emolga got up, dusting herself off, before she disappeared in a flash. Snivy was confused until she was hit in the gut at an incredible speed. Keeling over, she felt sick to her stomach. Emolga just sneered at her._

" _Bet you didn't think I could learn Aerial Ace, all I had to do was convince Iris to get me the TM, and while she also got me the TM for Attract, I can go between the two moves, so I think I'll go use attract on a certain otter pokemon."_

" _That's enough Emolga!" Both Emolga and Snivy turned their heads to see said otter looking at them in coincern. Emolga just grinned evilly at him._

" _What upset I'm hurting you're girlfriend, well that sucks, too b ad there's nothing you can do about it!" To their surprise Oshawott actually smirked at her._

" _Well how about this, you and I battle, and if I win you must never bother Snivy again," Emolga raised an eyebrow at him._

" _Don't you remember last time we battled?" Snivy cringed at the memory. It was short lived, Oshawott fainting after an Attract attack made him go haywire. Oshawott kept his grin though._

" _Don't worry, it's going to be different," Emolga shook her head at him._

" _Fine, how about this, the loser of this battle may never speak to her again," Oshawott raised an eyebrow. On one hand he couldn't stand not being around Snivy's beati…..err Snivy, but on the other hand, he couldn't stand Emolga picking on the girl he liked. Nodding, he wore his famous confident smile._

" _Deal."_

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Now as the trainers were taking a nap, Oshawott and Snivy stood across from each other, both confident in their abilities. Pikachu walked to the middle of the ring.

"This will be a battle between Emolga and oshawott and will end when one is unable to battle, you both ready?" They both nodded. "Begin!" Emolga charged at Oshawott with an Aerial Ace that hit him in the gut. Being blasted backward, he shot a scald at Emolga, which she countered with Discharge, which traveled up the stream, frying the poor otter. Emolga smirked as the otter went down.

"Well, that was fast, talk about disappointing." To her mild surprise however, he got up. Shrugging, she shot a Hidden Power at him, which he countered with another scald. They cancelled each other out, making the ground around them wet. Emolga was a bit confused. _Why isn't he using Razor Shell or something that would really damage me?_ Shaking it off, she came at him with another Aerial Ace, which he attacked with scald. They cancelled out again. Oshawott dashed at Emolga with a razor shell, but missed. Yawning, Emolga relaxed in one of the puddles, before sending a massive Discharge through the wet ground, which electrocuted Oshawott, frying him. Pikachu got ready to declare him the loser, until Oshawott stood right back up to everyone's shock. No one was more stunned than Emolga.

"Why-Why are you fighting so hard?" Oshawott looked at her with a determined glare at her.

"I can't stand watching you continue to bully her, besides I could never not talk to her again." Emolga just shook her head confused.

"What, do you have a crush on her or something?" When Oshawott blushed and didn't answer Emolga started cracking up laughing. "No way, you actually have a crush on that ugly snake? What could you possibly see in her?"

"Class, smarts, and beauty that far outclasses yours," Every pokemon went silent on the sidelines. You never questioned Emolga's beauty in front of her unless…well Oshawott was about to find out the hard way.

"THAT"S IT, AERI-" Emolga was cut short at chuckling from Oshawott. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Oshawott shook his head at her.

"You weren't the only one that got a TM from Iris...ICE BEAM!" Emolga's feet were frozen into place by a block of ice, reinforced with the water produced from his Scald. Emolga struggled, but couldn't break free. She grew more nervous as Oshawott continued chuckling. "You know Emolga, the funniest thing happened, when Iris was giving me my new TM, something fell out of her bag, another TM that she allowed me to have because she accidently bought two…tell me do you know what TM45 does?" Emolga's eyes widened in horror. He couldn't have.

"No way…" She whispered. Oshawott smirked at her fear.

"I think it's time I repaid for all of those previous incidnets….ATTRACT!" Winking at the trapped squirrel, sending her infamous hearts right back at her. She literally was more frozen in fear than she was the Ice Beam.

"OSHAWOTT YOU NO GOOD, UNDERHANDED, PIECE OF BEAUTIFUL MEAT, LET ME AT YOU!" Oshawott sweatdropped at the squirrel's behavior.

"Is this really how I acted?" All of the other pokemon nodded, sighing, he completely Ice beamed the rest of Emolga, enabling her to battle. Pikachu raised his hand.

"Emolga cannot battle, Oshawott is the winner," Sighing, Oshawott sat down, being congratulated by the pokemon for giving Emolga a taste of her own medicine. He was finally met by a snake pokemon.

"Oshawott, I uhh thank you." Oshawott smiled sheepishly at her. She was always so awkward giving thanks, another thing he loved about her. He was going to answer, when a shattering sound came from the icicle.

"OSHAWOTT!" Emolga ran at Oshawott with hearts in her eyes. Yelling in fear, Oshawott ran away, trying to get away from the lovestruck squirrel. Snivy just chuckled and watched the scene unfold.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Panting, completely out of breath, Oshawott saw the hearts finally start to dissolve from her eyes. He sighed in relief, but new fear came when the squirrel looked at him with rage in her eyes.

"Alright, you rat, just wait till I get my Attract back, I will make that snake hate you, and-"Her eyes widened as Oshawott pulled two discs from behind his scalchop.

"Oh, you mean these?" He held them in his hands, with a goading look in his eyes.

"You wouldn't," She was wrong. Oshawott snapped the discs in his hands was Emolga looked on in horror.

"Oh, that would mean I know Attract and you don't, and if I have to be honest, I think it's only fair if I used Attract on you the amount you did to me, no?" Emolga didn't hear the last part, she fled in fear, looking to get away as far as possible. Oshawott heard chuckling from a bush.

"Something tells me she won't be near us for a long time," Oshawott grinned at her.

"Snivy listen, I-"Oshawott was cut off as Cilan's voice rang through the forest.

"EVERYONE, DINNERTIME!" Oshawott sighed at the ruined moment, but decided to go along with it.

"Would you like to eat dinner with me?" Oshawott held out his hand to the snake. Snivy smiled and took it graciously.

"Sure, and also," Snivy kissed him on the cheek. "Consider that my thank you gift." Oshawott stood with a shocked look on his face, which soon turned into a goofy grin. Walking hand in hand, they walked back to the camp in a peaceful silence, with Oshawott unable to stop smiling the entire time.


	2. King For A Day

So I got another chapter of this written up, this is a oneshot I had in mind for a few months I just was figuring out a good way to write it. I actually haven't watched this episode in the anime, so I lot of this is what I'm picturing. I'm just using the general idea. This was my longest chapter ever. Well, here we go.

AN: To VGS2, I tried switching the way I wrote to make it easier like you suggested, I hope I did a good job.

KING FOR A DAY

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Dewott can no longer battle, Oshawott is the winner!" Oshawott let out a satisfied smile at the ref making the final decision. He had just won the Scalchop King Competition, a contest he entered with one purpose only: Osharina. He had been smitten with the female otter since he laid eyes on her, and now he would be with her for the next year. He let out a small sigh of exhaustion. It was a long day, but it seemed now it would pay off. Before he could congratulate his opponent, he felt himself drift off into unconsciousness…..

Oshawott woke up a bit later in the Pokemon Center. At first he thought the whole thing was a dream, but his sore body and the trophy on the table made him remember. He got up a bit and stretched. Looking at the clock, he saw that is was two o'clock. He remembered the man saying that the ceremony would start at 8. He made his way to the lobby where he saw some of his teammates. He walked over to them with a bright smile on his face, but dropped it when he saw they weren't returning it.

"What's the matter guys?" He asked, tilting his head. Amongst the group were Pikachu, Pignite, Emolga, Axew, and Snivy. Pikachu shot him a sad look, his ears pressed back.

"You won," He said simply. Oshawott raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Aaaand?" Snivy narrowed her eyes a bit at him.

"Well, if you weren't busy flirting with that princess, you would realize you have to leave all of us, if you care," Oshawott flinched at the venom in her voice. Usually Snivy doesn't show her emotions, and this outburst of anger shocked Oshawott and the others a bit. Oshawott found himself a bit lost for words.

"I…well…" Snivy found herself unable to control herself.

"EXACTLY, YOU'RE TOO BUSY THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF YOU COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THE REST OF US!" Even the others jumped backed in fright at the furious snake pokemon. They never heard her yell before. None of them were as terrified as Oshawott however.

"Snivy, I-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST GO, WHO NEEDS SOMEONE LIKE YOU!?" With that, Snivy stalked out of the center, leaving the group scared and completely bewildered. Oshawott didn't move a muscle from his spot. Pure silence filled the air, no one understanding the outburst. Well, except for one of them.

 _Huh, you really do like him, don't you Snivy?_ Pikachu shook his head in sadness for his friend. He has noticed the way Snivy has looked at Oshawott recently. She always had a certain sparkle in her eye when Oshawott was saving them from Team Rocket, or when he's winning in a gym battle. He also noted the fury in her eyes when Oshawott would flirt with other girls, and since they've gotten here and met Osharina, she's been nothing short of distant of late. Pikachu snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Pignite speaking.

"So, I guess you finally got a mate like you've always wanted," He said slowly. Oshawott simply nodded, still too stunned to speak. Emolga patted him on the back.

"Well, I think this one actually returns your feelings," True to her word, Osharina and Oshawott seemed to get along really well since they arrived, and looked like she could definitely return the feelings. Oshawott gave another small nod. Axew looked up at Oshawott with big eyes.

"You're not leaving us, Uncle Oshawott, are you?" Oshawott couldn't even look at the young pokemon. Pikachu answered for him.

"He's not leaving for ever, he's just going away for a bit," While it wasn't true, it wasn't exactly a lie. Oshawott would only be king for a year until the next competition crowns a new king and queen. But say him and Osharina really do fall in love with each other. He could actually stay here forever. Pikachu shook his head to clear it.

"Where are you going?" Pignite asked. Oshawott shrugged.

"I'm going to go talk with Osharina. I'm pretty sure I had to meet up with her for something." He walked out the Pokemon Center and walked the opposite way Snivy did. The others watched him with neutral looks on their faces.

"So, what do you guys think of this?" Emolga asked. Pignite shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean if this is what Oshawott wants, then who are we to judge?" Pikachu started to walk out.

"But maybe it's not…" He murmured loud enough for the others to hear. He walked out, taking the same path a certain snake type took earlier. The others watched in confusion.

"Am I the only one that's lost?" Pignite asked. Emolga shrugged. Only time will tell, she guessed…..

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Snivy!" Pikach called. The snake pokemon ran through the forest a bit, but with Pikachu's speed, he managed to catch her despite the head start she got. He cut her off, and as he did she turned her back to him.

"Snivy, why did you explode on Oshawott like that?" Pikachu tilted his head. Snivy crossed her arms, her back still turned to the mouse.

"Because…I think it's awful of him to leave us like this for a girl he just met." Snivy voice trembled. Was she really that angry, or was it something else? He put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned more away from him.

"Snivy…I know you like him. I've seen the looks you've been giving him since we got here." Pikachu said. He thought she couldn't surprise him more, but he was proven wrong when she turned and started crying on his shoulder. Snivy. Crying. He never saw her show anything more than content, determined, or annoyed glances. However, since they've gotten here, nothing's made since. He put a friendly arm around her, trying to calm her down. Luckily, it was just him to see this, he couldn't imagine if Emolga saw Snivy crying.

"I-I just don't get it. What is it he sees in every other girl but me? I don't get it." She sobbed. Pikachu looked at her in sympathy. He really wished he could help, but he really didn't know what to say.

"I don't know, Snivy. Maybe this is just a crush again. I had a friend named Brock some time ago, he would fall in love with every other girl he met, quite like Oshawott. However, it took him time to see the girl for him was right in front of him for a long time." You see, Brock had asked Misty a couple months ago. Ash found out when they called him to inform him on the news. Apparently, Brock was on probation from doctor's school for flirting with almost every nurse. Though, now that he had Misty, flirting was no longer a problem with him, so he was able to go back. Back to the situation at hand, Snivy wiped away her tears.

"You think so?" She asked, her hopes lifting a bit. She hated being vulnerable like this. But she was taking in what Pikachu said. Pikachu gave her a smile.

"Of course, I'm sure this is just a phase…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile at the castle, Oshawott was talking with Osharina. Well sort of. He was still thinking about Snivy blowing up at him. What the heck was that about? She never seemed to have a problem with him flirting before, so why was osharina any different? Hell, she may even be his mate! He shook his head in sadness.

"Oshawott?" Oshawott was broken out of his thoughts by osharina's voice. She looked at him like she was expecting an answer, and Oshawott completely didn't listen at all. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Heh, sorry I sort of spaced out. You were saying," He said, embarrassed. Osharina shook her head in a disappointed sort of way.

"I asked if you wanted to take a full tour of the island with me now. After all, you are king of the island." Oshawott nodded and smiled a real smile at her.

"Sure!" She returned his smile, and led him across the island. _Right, need to get Snivy out of my mind…_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pikachu and Snivy were almost back at the center. Snivy felt a lot better. She was thinking about it. She was glad Oshawott found someone he could spend his life with. It didn't change how she felt about him, but ut was better than being depressed about it. She shot a grateful glance at the mouse pokemon.

"Thanks, Pikachu." She said. Pikachu smiled at her.

"No problem," He replied. Snivy shot a sly smile at him.

"I can see why that Buneary girl was so smitten with you. You're a real romantic, huh" She said, winking at him. Pikachu sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Heh, heh. Not really." Pikachu stuttered. He always got embarrassed when the others talked about the time Dawn visited. He was just lucky that they didn't know the promise he made to her.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **It was the gang's last day in Undella Town and that meant one thing. It was time to say goodbye to Dawn and the others. And Pikachu knew that if Ash kept up with history, he would probably never see her again. And that also meant that he would never see Piplup, or Qualiva, or….her. Pikachu sighed. Over these last few days he found himself enjoying the rabbit's presence more and more. He didn't know if it was him finally opening his eyes or maybe him growing up but he saw himself looking at Buneary in a new way and when it came time to say goodbye, he found himself unable to do so.**_

" _ **Buneary, I guess this is it," He could feel himself struggling with each word. Buneary was no better. She had tears in her eyes, and each word came out as a sob.**_

" _ **Yup, I guess-…bye!" She tried to hop away quickly, but before even Pikachu knew what he was doing, he grabbed her hand and pulled her in a hug, causing her to squeak in surprise.**_

" _ **Buneary, I really don't want to see you go. And I want to ask you something." Pikachu said. Buneary tears stopped flowing and she looked at him in surprise, a little hopeful.**_

" _ **S-sure," She said. Pikachu took a deep breath.**_

" _ **I-I wanted to ask you, if maybe you guys could visit more and maybe you could-" He broke off since he was stuttering so much.**_

" _ **Yes?"**_

" _ **Maybe, you and I could, once I can settle down, become…mates?" Pikachu didn't know why, but he half expected to get laughed at by the rabbit. He knew she would never do that, but still. She didn't laugh at him though and instead tackled him into a hug.**_

" _ **Pikachu do you really mean that?" She asked, shocked as all hell. Pikachu smiled, taking her hands.**_

" _ **Of course, you're the only one I've ever thought about in a …special way." He said. After that whole ordeal, saying goodbye was a lot easier, and they even convinced their trainers to meet up more often. So, after a final farewell, a peck on the cheek by his new girlfriend, and his cheeks turning 20 times a deeper shade of red, Pikachu and Buneary no longer felt sad about seeing each other go, but instead had something to look forward to in the future…**_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Pikachu sighed. That was a while ago, and he looked forwar d to seeing her again. Snivy looked at the mouse in curiousty. She knew the mouse liked the rabbit, she could tell when they visited, but now wasn't the time to question him about it. Getting back to the current situation, she gave him a friendly hug.

"Well, thanks anyway, and I hope Oshawott and this girl make it together." She said. Pikachu nodded.

"I'm sure wherever he is he'll be happy…."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Oshawott was anything but happy right now. He was in a complete state of misery right now. Osharina was giving him a complete tour of the island, and he was barely paying attention. He couldn't get the angry face of Snivy out of his head right now. He kept spacing out whenever Osharina would tell him something, and she was starting to get a little upset.

"Umm, excuse me, Oshawott?" Oshawott was actually listening this time, though barely.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Well, it seems that whenever I check in on you, you seem to be spacing out, is something the matter?" She asked, looking at him in curiosity. Oshawott looked away.

"Nothing," he murmured. Osharina narrowed her eyes a bit. Well, at least he was speaking now, so she decided to make small talk.

"So, what do your friends think of this?" She asked.

"Well, my best friend Pikachu seems to be sad to see me leave, but happy knowing I'm happy. The same goes for my other best friend, Pignite. My sort of nephew, Axew is sad to see me go, but Pikachu assured him I'll be back soon. My sister figure, the Emolga, is happy I found someone, and Snivy…" Oshawott broke off in thought, causing Osharina to give him a look.

"Who's Snivy?" She inquired.

"Well, she's another one of my friends, one of my closest, she wasn't overly happy." Oshawott said, sighing at the memory. This perked Osharina's curiosity.

"Hmmm, it sounds like she's sad to see you go," She said slowly. Now that she thought about it, she remembered meeting the green snake, and the glares she got from her. And she also remembered seeing the two together, laughing, enjoying each other's company, and shooting each other secret looks when the other wasn't looking. Was it possible…?

"Is this Snivy, special to you in anyway? She asked. Though he was technically supposed to be her mate now, she felt like she knew the otter's true feelings. Oshawott wasn't catching on.

"I mean, she's one of my closest friends, if that's what you mean." He said, a little confused. Osharina shook her head at the otter.

"Hmmm, but do you like her more than a friend?" She pressed. Oshawott's eyes widened.

"N-no, the only one I like is you." He stammered. Osharina simply rolled her eyes.

"Oshawott, you're a nice guy and all, but I honestly don't think I like you like that." She said. Oshawott felt his heart break a little. But she went on. "And I don't think you like me like that, either." Oshawott tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Oshawott, we've only met yesterday, as much as I believe in love at first sight, I don't think that's the case with us. Besides, I think there's someone else you like." Oshawott watched his female counterpart with a stupefied expression.

"Who?" Osharina shook her head a bit at the clueless otter.

"Snivy, you moron." Though Osharina, tended not to show it, she had a bit of a temper on her. Oshawott however didn't even register the last part.

"I like…Snivy?" Oshawott thought for a moment. He and Snivy have always been very close friends, but did he like her more than that? Well, he did think she was pretty…even beautiful. She had a great sense of humor, and not to mention one of the toughest pokemon he ever met. He always had a weird feeling in his stomach when he was around her. Huh, he guessed he did. Osharina watched the feeling of realization enter his eyes.

"Exactly,"

"I…like Snivy," This one wasn't a question, it was a statement. He then thought about her outburst, and realized what he needed to do. "Osharina, I can't stay here, I need to be with her." Osharina nodded in understanding.

"I know. I'll talk to Don about it, if you're okay with it, you'll step down and Caeser will be named king of Scalchop Island." Oshawott nodded, deciding that would be the best thing to do. In a way it was a win win. She happened to have a bit of a crush on the Dewott already, and now they could spend their life together like they wanted to.

"Right, I'm sorry about this," Oshawott apologized. Osharina waved him off.

"Forget it. Obviously your destiny lies with somebody else. I wish you luck with her." With that, she walked away to explain the situation. Oshawott simply sighed in relief. Hopefully life may be a little smoother now…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Oshawott stretched in the setting sun, on the edge of the forest. Osharina had explained the situation to them all, and Caeser was the king of Scalchop Island. He hasn't talked to anyone yet, taking a walk through the forest to think about what to say. He had an idea now, so he guessed he would see them now. Leaving the forest, it didn't take long to find them all waiting for him by the center. Oshawott felt a little nervous. He realized he didn't know what Osharina told them, so they might all know his feelings. However, luck seemed to be on his side.

"So, Osharina tells us you didn't want to leave us, are you sure about this?" Oshawott let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, this could be a once in a lifetime opportunity." Emolga said in response to Pignite. Oshawott nodded.

"Of course, I couldn't just leave you guys."

"Funny, you seemed more than ready to earlier." Oshawott flinched at Snivy's voice. He turned to look at her, but was surprised to see not anger, but relief in her eyes.

"Of course I couldn't leave you snivy, you're my…best friend." Oshawott decided he'll tell her his feelings one day, but not yet. He noticed a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Did she feel the same about her? Before anything else could happen, he was pulled into a hug by her.

"well, it's good to have you back, Oshy" Leaving a stunned otter, she turned her back to him so he couldn't see the small smile that had formed on her lips.


	3. Double Date

It's been a bit since I've updated, so I figured I'd start with this since it's more popular. (Not by much) I'm putting Promises on a little longer hiatus, and will probably start Secrets soon. Without further ado, here we go. WARNING: This will be a songfic, I know they aren't generally…liked per say? But I like them, and had a decent idea for one. I don't own pokemon or any of the songs in this fic.

Double Date, A Night of Karaoke!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Oshawott watched his best friend, Pikachu, pace nervously back and forth across the poke center floor. They arrived in Nimbasa City a few days ago, and nothing but surprises have occurred for the group. First off, they had built an entire mini city for pokemon only. Ash was allowing the gang to explore it. Second, they actually met up with Dawn who was with Buneary for a modeling gig or something. Finally, Pikachu actually asked out the cute rabbit to a date in the mini city, they were going to a club in the little city. Buneary, to say the least, was thrilled. Pikachu on the other hand, looked nervous as all hell. Oshawott shot a look of sympathy at the mouse.

"Pikachu, relax, I'm sure all you have to do is be yourself and the date will goo perfectly" Oshawott reassured. Pikachu gave him a nervous glance.

"I don't know, Oshawott, even with Buizel and Pachirisu with us, I can't help but feel a little nervous. This is the first time me and Buneary have hanged out as….more than friends." Oshawott gave his friend a helpless look. As much as he flirted, he actually hasn't gotten far with any girl. So he had to hope that Pikachu would figure out on his own how to act. Before he could try and give his friend more advice, Pachirisu walked in, a depressed look on her face.

"What's wrong, Pachirisu?" Pikachu asked with a concerned look on his face.  
"The stupid transport machine is broken, so Ash won't get Buizel until tomorrow." Pikachu's heart dropped to his stomach. Oshawott looked at his friend in worry.

"Oh no! What am I supposed to do? I won't have an idea how to act, or what to say and Buneary will hate me and-"Pikachu was shut up with a water gun to the face followed by a slap from an otter and squirrel pokemon respectively.

"Dude, calm down, just find another couple to go with." Pikachu looked at him like he asked him to evolve into a caterpie.

"LIKE WHO!?" Oshawott fell back in surprise at the mouse's outburst. Pikachu however, recovered quickly and put a thoughtful paw to his chin. A gleam of interest shot through his face.

"I got it! You ask out a girl for the date Oshawott, you're the perfect wingman." It was Oshawott's turn to look at Pikachu like he was the crazy one.

"Are you nuts?! If you didn't notice, I've had enough trouble getting one the last three years, what makes you think I can get one tonight?!" He asked in bewilderment. Pikachu gave him a helpless look.

"Please Oshawott, I'll owe you big if you do," Oshawott sighed, uncertain. As much as he thought this wouldn't work, he didn't want to let his friend down. Besides, Pikachu obviously couldn't do this on his own, so he guesses he might as well help to the best of his ability.

"I'll do my best…" He sighed helplessly. Pikachu smiled.

"Thanks, I'll talk to Buneary about tonight." With that the mouse dashed off, leaving a very confused otter. He walked the other direction deep in thought. How was he supposed to find a date in three hours?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

To say everything was going wrong was an understatement. So far he's asked every female pokemon besides meleotta and Snivy. He got laughed at and yelled at for every attempt so far. Emolga even electrocuted him. Right now he was about to ask Meloetta. He found her humming by a rock, staring off into space, obviously deep in thought. Taking a breath to calm himself, he walked up to her. However, Meloetta heard him and hearing about it from the others, already foresaw his question.

"You're going to ask me to go with you on the double date with Pikachu and that Buneary girl, no?" She inquired. Oshawott was surprised, but nodded nonetheless. "Well, I'm afraid I can't go as well, I'm planning on spending the night with Ash." Oshawott slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Well, I guess that leaves no one then, Pikachu will have to find someone else to go with him," Meloetta caught Oshawott's quiet remark with a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you ask the Snivy girl? You two always seem to get on really well." She asked. Oshawott gulped a bit. For some reason asking Snivy out seemed more like a challenge than anyone else. Maybe it was because they were such good friends that he found himself extremely nervous.

"I'm not sure, I feel like she'd say no in no time to me…" Meloetta kept said eyebrow raised.

"Do you really have much more choice?" Taking his silence as her answer she smiled triumphantly. "She's by the river." She said simply. Oshawott nodded and made his way down before he realized what he was doing. He was about to ask Snivy, his best friend, out on a date. Was he crazy? He shook his head as he realized this was for his friend. He found Snivy like meloetta said by the river, getting herself a drink. Taking another breath, he walked up to her.

"Hey Snivy can I ask you something?" He asked. Like Meloetta though, Snivy was also prepared for this question.

"This is about the double date isn't it?" She inquired. Oshawott sweat dropped.

"Does everyone know about it?" He asked.

"Well, everyone kind of heard after Emolga freaked out and electrocuted you." She said. Oshawott sighed.

"So, I'm guessing you're going to say no too?" He said sadly. Without waiting for the obvious answer, he turned and started walking away. He was stopped when a vine grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I never said that. Actually I'd love to go with you guys tonight." Oshawott's mouth hung open for a second. He wasn't actually expecting anyone to say yes.

"W-wait, really" He asked unbelievingly. Snivy smiled at the otter's surprise.

"Sure, nothing wrong with helping our friend out by hanging out as friends, right?" Oshawott couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at the mention of just going as friends. But he wasn't going to complain. He was happy to actually be able to go on this. Smiling, he nodded to her.

"Well, I'll see you at 5 then," He said happily. Walking away, Snivy smiled at the otter.

 _Huh, looks like this'll be an interesting night…_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I cannot believe you managed to pull it off,"

"Heyyy," Pikachu laughed at his friend's response. Oshawott came back with the good news, which was surprising enough for Pikachu already, but when Pikachu learned his friend asked out Snivy, he was completely shocked.

"Well, it always seems like you two were just friends, I didn't imagine you two would actually date!" Pikachu continued. Oshawott frowned at the mouse.

"Well, we're actually just going as friends; she said she wanted to help you out on the date." He pointed out. Pikachu simply grinned at his friend.

"Maybe not after the night I have planned," He said slyly. Oshawott raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"That reminds me, where exactly are we going?" He asked. Pikachu's grin widened.

"It's called Primeape's Pit. Apparently, despite the name, it's actually a romantic place known for its double dates." Pikachu said with a hint of pride in his voice. Oshawott sweat dropped.

"Listen Pikachu, it's great and all you and Buneary will probably continue you're strong relationship after this, but I don't think there's anything past friendship for me and Snivy." Oshawott said simply.

"Yeah, but do you want anything to advance between the two of you?" Pikachu pressed. Oshawott found he didn't have an answer to this question, making Pikachu smile in triumph. Oshawott just rolled his eyes at the mouse.

"Pikachu, I'm telling you nothing will-" He broke off as Snivy and Buneary came into view. Buneary looked nice but Snivy made him completely unable to speak. She didn't do much, just a bit of eyeshadow and a necklace, but to Oshawott she looked like the most beautiful creature he's ever seen. Judging by Pikachu's reaction, he was thinking the same thing about Buneary, who was wearing a necklace as well, plus a little lipstick. Both girls giggled upon seeing the boy's stunned reactions. After a solid minute of silence, they both were stutter out a compliment to their date.

"Y-you look n-nice," They both managed to splutter out to their dates, causing them both to giggle again.

"Thanks boys, are we heading out now?" Snivy asked. Oshawott gave a small nod.

"Yeah, let's get going," he said slowly. _Huh, looks like tonight will be an interesting night_. Oshawott thought, unaware Snivy was thinking the same thing just a couple hours earlier.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They got to Primeape's Pit in a relatively short amount of time. They talked about the upcoming tournament they all planned on entering with their trainers. When they got there, the waiter, a Primeape, already seemed to know Pikachu, and smiled the best a Primeape could upon seeing him.

"Ah, Pikachu you're back. Your table is already set." He said, leading them away with four menus. Oshawott looked around in wonder. It wasn't a fancy restaurant by any means. The walls were brown, dirty wood. A stage with disco lights adorned the front. He was amazed there was such a place like this for just pokemon. Upon arriving at their table, both pokemon sat beside their respective dates. Primape gave out the menus and smiled before leaving.

"Anything you want Pikachu, don't hesitate to ask. The same goes for you guys, any friends of Pikachus are friends of mine." Primeape bowed before walking away towards the kitchen. Buneary looked at Pikachu in confusion.

"Pikachu, did you know him from somewhere?" Pikachu nodded and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, he used to be on Ash's team. Ash gave him to someone else for training though, and Primeape eventually got traded to someone from this region by accident, but loved it so much here, that they were cool with it." Pikachu said. They looked through their menus, each one deciding what they wanted relatively fast. Soon enough, a Wartortle came to their table with a waiter's outfit.

"Hello, the names' Thomas, I will be your waiter while Primeape is getting things ready for tonight, may I get you some drinks?" The four nodded.

"I'll take an Iced tea" Buneary said.

"I'll have green Tea" Snivy said.

"I'll have a cola" Oshawott said.

"I'll just have orange juice," Pikachu said. Thomas nodded, and went off to get their requests.

"I wonder what Primeape's getting ready for tonight?" Pikachu wondered. Snivy casually looked around before spotting something. She whispered something in Buneary's ear, causing the rabbit to laugh and questioning looks from the other two who simply shook it off. Soon enough, Thomas came back with their drinks, and started to take their orders.

"I'll take Spaghetti," Buneary started. Snivy ended up ordering a garden salad, Pikachu ordered a rice bowl while Oshawott ordered a Cheeseburger. Taking their menus, Thomas went back to het their food ready. They talked a bit about Pikachu's and Buneary's days in Sinnoh. After 15 minutes of talking, their food was brought to the table. They continued talking about old adventures, and soon enough, Primeape came onto the stage. He picked up a microphone and cleared his throat in it, getting everyone's attention. Buneary grinned as she realized what was happening.

"Well everyone, welcome to the Primeapes's Pit, I am primeape himself. I welcome you all to the most famous night of the week for us. Yes, I'm talking about…Karaoke Night." Oshawott's eyes went huge, while Pikachu looked a little nervous. Primeape actually told him about this, but Pikachu was still unsure about it. Meanwhile Buneary looked very excited.

"Let's go guys!" Pikachu shifted in his seat nervously.

"Are you sure, I mean-"

"Oh, come on Pikachu, lighten up. This will be fun." Oshawott was shocked as Snivy, the usual silent and keep to herself girl, spoke up to do it.

"Even you Snivy?" Snivy shrugged.

"Why not, it might be good for those two." She whispered in his ear. Oshawott and Pikachu still looked at the stage in uncertainty, and the two girls rolled their eyes and dragged the two up front. They went through the books, trying to pick out a song, while Pikachu and Oshawott nervously looked at each other.

"You ever sing?" Oshawott asked Pikachu quietly. Pikachu shook his head.

"Nope, how about you?" Pikachu asked. Oshawott shrugged.

"Sometimes, I sing during my baths, but other than that never in front of people." He replied. He shuddered looking at all of the people. Right now a Dratini was performing Hello on the stage. Buneary picked out her song first, and hopped on the stage as the Dratini finished. She took the microphone and said a little something.

"Hi everyone, I'm Buneary, and I'm singing this song for my new boyfriend, Pikachu!" Everyone clapped and whistled, while Pikachu scratched the back of his head, though he looked the happiest Oshawott has seen him. Buneary took a deep breath and started her song.

" _You're so hypnotizing_

 _Could you be the devil, could you be an angel_

 _Your touch magnetizing_

 _Feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing_

 _They say be afraid_

 _You're not like the others, futuristic lovers_

 _Different DNA, they don't understand you_

The three friend's eyes widened a bit hearing her unusual voice. She was pretty good, and Snivy and Oshawott noticed Pikachu stare at her in awe.

 _You're from a whole other world_

 _A different dimension_

 _You open my eyes_

 _And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

Buneary winked at Pikachu as she noticed him staringg at her, causing the mouse to blush in embarrassment.

 _Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

 _Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison_

 _Take me, t-t-take me_

 _Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction_

 _Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign_

 _Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

 _You're so supersonic_

 _Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers_

 _Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic_

The crowd was really loving Buneary's performance, and she seemed to be really enjoying herself. Pikachu was still caught in his trance.

 _You're from a whole other world_

 _A different dimension_

 _You open my eyes_

 _And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

 _Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

 _Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_

 _Take me, t-t-take me_

 _Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

 _Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign_

 _Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

At this point, fog started to enter the stage, much to the surprise of the three friends. Primeape really went all out for these karaoke nights.

 _There is this transcendental, on another level_

 _Boy, you're my lucky star_

 _I wanna walk on your wave length_

 _And be there when you vibrate_

 _For you I risk it all, all_

 _Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

 _Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison_

 _Take me, t-t-take me_

 _Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

 _Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign_

 _It's supernatural, extraterrestrial_

 _Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial_

 _Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign_

 _Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

Buneary took a bow as she finished her song. The audience applauded her performance, and her three friends surrounded her.

"Wow, Buneary I didn't know you could sing like that." Oshawott said. Snivy nodded.

"Yeah, that's going to be hard to follow up." They turned to Pikachu for his praise, and the mouse still looked to stun to speak. Buneary just giggled and winked at the mouse.

"What you'd think Pika," The other two chuckled as the mouse's blush was visible even with his red cheeks. Primeape read through the list of the performers, snapping the four friends out of their conversation.

"Well, that's going to be a tough performance to follow up, but up next is Snivy ladies and gentlemen." Everyone clapped, and Snivy took a breath before taking the stage. Music started up and Snivy started her song.

" _Boy meets girl_

 _You were my dream,my world_

 _But i was blind_

 _You cheated on me from behind_

 _So on my own_

 _I feel so all alone_

 _Though I know it's true_

 _I'm still in love with you_

Everyone started to dance, unbeknownst to Snivy who was watching her friends the entire time.

" _I need a miracle_

 _I wanna be your girl_

 _Give me a chance to see_

 _That you are made for me_

 _I need a miracle_

 _Please let me be your girl_

 _One day you'll see it can happen to me_

 _I need a miracle_

 _I wanna be your girl_

 _Give me a chance to see_

 _That you are made for me_

 _I need a miracle_

 _Please let me be your girl_

 _One day you'll see it can happen to me_

 _It can happen to me_

 _Miracle... Miracle_

The bass dropped, and everyone really started to groove on the dance floor, much to the surprise of Snivy. During the time of this small instrumental, Buneary dragged Pikachu out onto the dance floor, much to the surpise of the mouse, they continued to dance as Snivy started singing again.

" _Day and night_

 _I'm always by your side_

 _Cause I know for sure_

 _My love is real my feelings pure_

 _So take a try_

 _No need to ask me why_

 _Cause I know it's true_

 _I'm still in love with you_

 _I need a miracle..._

 _I wanna be your girl_

 _Give me a chance to see_

 _That you are made for me_

 _I need a miracle_

 _Please let me be your girl_

 _One day you'll see it can happen to me_

 _I need a miracle_

 _I wanna be your girl_

 _Give me a chance to see_

 _That you are made for me_

 _I need a miracle_

 _Please let me be your girl_

 _One day you'll see it can happen to me_

 _It can happen to me_

 _Miracle... Miracle_

 _Miracle... Miracle_

Snivy slowly walked down from the stage as she echoed her last miracle. They didn't go as crazy as they did for Buneary, but she still got a pretty large cheer. Her friends high fived her while Oshawott was lost in thought. He was starting to look at Snivy in a different way. How had he not seen her beauty this entire time? Maybe because he was flirting with other girls. Still lost in his thoughts, he started flipping through the book for a specific song. Pikachu was called onto the stage next, so Oshawott still had a bit of time. Speaking of the mouse, he was feeling really nervous on the stage. He really hasn't sung before, so this was really nerve wrecking for him. Deciding this was for Buneary though, he manned up and started his song.

" _Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

 _Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

 _Her hair, her hair_

 _Falls perfectly without her trying_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday_

"Not bad" Snivy noted to herself. She knew that Pikachu was never sung a note in his life, so with a little practice, he could be good.

" _I know, I know_

 _When I compliment her she won't believe me_

 _And it's so, it's so_

 _Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

 _But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_

 _I say,_

 _When I see your face (face, face...)_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _And when you smile (smile, smile...)_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)._

 _Yeah_

Oshawott smirked as he heard his friend sing. He had his song picked out, and was listening to Pikachu right now. The audience was getting into his performance, and while it wasn't as good as the other two, he still wasn't half bad.

" _Her lips, her lips_

 _I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

 _Her laugh, her laugh_

 _She hates but I think it's so sexy_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday,_

 _Oh you know, you know, you know_

 _I'd never ask you to change_

 _If perfect's what you're searching for_

 _Then just stay the same_

 _So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

 _You know I'll say,_

At this point, Pikachu jumped down from the stage and pulled Buneary on so he could sing the next part to her.

" _When I see your face (face, face...)_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _And when you smile (smile, smile...)_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _The way you are_

 _The way you are_

 _Girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _Yeah_

As Pikachu's song ended, the audience cheered and whistled for the couple. Piakchu didn't pay attention as Buneary gave him a peck on the cheek for his song, causing a goofy smile to appear on the mouse's face. Oshawott smiled for the pair, and took the stage for his song. Clearing his throat, he got ready to close for the night.

" _Woke up sweating from a dream_

 _With a different kind of feeling_

 _All day long my heart was beating_

 _Searching for the meaning_

 _Hazel eyes I was so color blind_

 _We were just wasting time_

 _For my whole life_

 _We never crossed the line_

 _Only friends in my mind_

 _But now I realized_

 _It was always you_

 _Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time_

 _It was always you_

 _Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied_

 _It was always youu_

 _Youuu_

 _No more guessing who_

 _Looking back now I know it was always you always you_

Pure silence filled the room as oshawott sung his song. He hit the notes perfectly, and everyone, even his three friends were absolutely stunned.

" _All my hidden desires finally came alive_

 _No I never told a lie to you so why would I start tonight_

 _Hazel eyes I was so color blind_

 _We were just wasting time_

 _For my whole life_

 _We never crossed the line_

 _Only friends in my mind_

 _But now I realized_

 _It was always you_

 _Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time_

 _It was always you_

 _Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied_

 _It was always youu_

 _Youuu_

 _No more guessing who_

 _Looking back now I know it was always you always you_

Oshawott took a little breath, unaware of the silence that hung in the air at his beautiful voice.

" _Ahhhhhh oooooo_

 _You ou ou ou ou (repeat)_

 _Ahhhhh oooo_

 _You ou ou ou ou (repeat)_

 _Woke up sweating from a dream_

 _With a different kind of feeling_

 _It was always you_

 _Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time_

 _It was always you_

 _Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied_

 _It was always you_

 _Youuu_

 _No more guessing who_

 _Looking back now I know it was always you always you_

Oshawott finished his song and looked out at the audience. He felt a little self-consciences at first, unaware why they were dead silence, before the place erupted in cheers and whistles. He was surprised, he didn't think he sounded that good. He smiled and bowed before making his way to his friends.

"Ok first of, Wow, second off where did you learn to sing like that?" Pikachu asked. The others were equally as shocked, just speechless. Oshawott shrugged and looked at Snivy.

"What did you think snivy?" He asked. Snivy didn't know what to think. She was shocked, swayed, and blushing all at once. But instead of letting Oshawott know her feelings, she settled for smiling and patting him on the back.

"That was amazing," She praised. Oshawott smiled his goofy smile, feeling silly for being so happy at her little comment. The four friends left after that, with Buneary and Pikachu's old feelings mixing with Snivy and Oshawott's unkown feelings.

'Twas an interesting night after all.


	4. Have a Bad Day

I'm back after a while of not posting a one-shot. I have a few ideas, but if you want to suggest something I might use it. Or not. Anyway, let's start.

Have A Bad Day

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Dinner!" Cilan's usual call for food rang across the group of trainers camp. As usual they all made their way across the clearing for dinner. All except one of them. Snivy sat staring at the water contemplating her entire week which she was glad to have finally ended. After losing to Trip's Servine in a battle that lost the entire match, getting caught by Team Rocket and having to be saved by Emolga, and getting lost twice in these woods, she wasn't feeling particularly happy at the moment. She just wanted a couple moments to herself, though with this nosy group, that isn't exactly easy to come by.

"Snivy, aren't you coming to dinner?" Pikachu asked. Snivy sighed.

"No, I think I want to be myself for a bit. I'm not really hungry." She told him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her in concern. Snivy nodded.

"Yes, Pikachu, I'm fine, please leave me alone." She said. Unfortunately for her, she knew Pikachu was just as persistent and stubborn as his trainer. Perhaps it would have been easier to have just been lost in the woods.

"Snivy, if there is something the matter, you can tell me. I'm here to listen." He said. Snivy rolled her eyes, getting up, deciding the woods would be a better place for privacy.

"I'm fine, I'm going for a walk." She told him. Walking away before he could respond, Pikachu was left standing there with his ears flattened in sadness. He hated seeing his teammates sad like that. Realizing nothing could be done at the moment, he walked over to his dish, sitting next to Axew and Oshawott. Oshawott noticed Snivy's vacant spot and Pikachu's depressed look. A sense of worry washed over him.

"Pikachu, is Snivy okay?" He asked, startling the mouse. Pikachu shrugged.

"I'm not sure, she said she wanted to be alone for a moment. She's seemed a bit out of it for a couple days." Pikachu recalled. Oshawott glanced at the woods in worry. She's already gotten lost twice in those woods, he wasn't sure if she'd be okay or not. He debated on following her to talk to her, but decided against it after heavy debate. Finishing his meal, he decided not to join in the others game, but instead to wait by the forest. Forever seemed to go by for him and he became increasingly more worried by the second. The sun was starting to set and he hadn't heard a word from the woods. Sighing, he decided to walk and find her himself. As he walked through the woods all by himself, he found himself contemplating why he was doing this. Sure, Snivy was his teammate, and he would do anything for her, Oshawott felt like he was treating this differently. I mean, she took care of herself up until Ash caught her. So why was he so worried? Was it possible he might…

He broke out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice, yelling for help. Running, he found the grass snake herself, stuck in a thornbush. She somehow managed to hang herself upside and was staring straight at him, an embarrassed blush on her face. Oshawott wasn't sure what to do for a solid couple of minutes. He blinked stupidly at her.

"Are...are you stuck?" He asked. Snivy sighed.

"No, Oshawott, I'm doing a special training exercise where I get myself stuck in thorn bushes." Snivy said sarcastically to the dimwitted otter. He cocked his head.

"Well, if you're sure,"

"CUT ME DOWN!" Oshawott jumped back in fright as Snivy lost her temper. Nodding, he readied his Razor Shell and cut her down from the bush. She landed on her feet, and winced as she pulled out a couple thorns. Oshawott ran up to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried for her. She sighed sadly.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess." She said, sighing sadly. She walked with her head down, back to the camp. Oshawott watched her in sadness. Was she really depressed about being caught, or was it something else? Thinking back, she has had a pretty rough week, with Team Rocket, these woods, and of course the battle. Pounding his fist in his hand, he got an idea. Operation Make Snivy Happy was a go…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Oshawott took a deep breath as he inhaled the sweet smells of the flowers around him. It's been two days since he found Snivy in the woods, and happened to stumble upon this meadow in the meantime. Multi colored flowers decorated the beautiful field, and Oshawott was captivated by it. Shaking his head, he remembered his mission. Searching carefully through the different colored flowers, Oshawott found the patch he was looking for. Running over, he came to a patch of bright red flowers. He smiled, Snivy always secretly adored roses when they'd walk by flower shops. No one else noticed, but Oshawott would always glance at her staring longingly at the roses. Oshawoot again grew confused about why he was the only one to notice this small detail about her. Shaking his head again, he got to work picking the roses, being careful of the sharp thorns. Smiling happily, he made his way back to camp until he heard yelling from behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" A loud high pitched voice shrilled from behind him. Turning, he spotted a very unhappy Liligant making her way towards him. He sweatdropped. _Of all the rotten luck._

"Ummm hi?" He said awkwardly, earning a glare from the flowering pokemon.

"You can't take those roses, they're for the pokemon of the meadow." She said sternly.

"But, I already picked them, so does it really matter?" He asked. Liligant shot him a death glare.

"You shouldn't have been picking them in the first place. Hand them back so we can replant them at once." She said. Oshawotts eyes shined.

"You can really do that?" He asked admiringly. Liligant nodded.

"Of course, it's a special process where—Hey, don't get me sidetracked, I didn't forget you are a thief!" She said, breaking out of her lesson. Oshawott drooped a bit.

"I'm sorry, it's just my friend has had a really bad week, and she really loves roses and I couldn't find any anywhere, so" He broke off as he stumbled through his words. Liligant however, looked interested.

"Oh, these are for a friend of yours, is she special to you?" Liligant asked, causing the otter to blush.

"What do you mean? She's one of my closest friends," He stuttered, causing Liligant to giggle.

"Awww, you like her don't you," She teased, causing Oshawott to growl in annoyance.

"I think I liked it better when you were going to kill me," He said ruefully, earning a laugh from the grass type.

"Nah, not any more. I'm sorry for coming off rude. The name's Odette, I sort of take care of this meadow," She said proudly. Oshawott nodded.

"Hi, I'm Oshawott, it is a beautiful garden," He complimented. Odette smiled.

"Thanks, but now back to the important issue. You like this friend of yours don't you," She said, pointing a finger at the otter. Oshawott was going to deny when he thought for a moment. Did he like her? It might explain why he notices small details about her. Plus, he had to admit she wa one of the bravest pokemon he's ever met. Plus, it's always cute how she-

 _Oh dear Arceus, I am in love with Snivy,_ Oshawott thought with a sinking feeling. _I'm in love, with one of my best friends._

"Crud, I AM in love with her," He muttered out loud, earning a smirk of satisfaction from Odette.

"Good, now that you've admitted it, we got to get you two together," She said. Oshawott narrowed his eyes at her.

"We?" He inquired.

"Yup, I'm always up for getting to lovebirds together," She crooned. Oshawott rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't call us lovebirds," He muttered. Odette didn't seem to hear him.

"Ok, you said she's in a bad mood, roses are a good place to start. Trust me, she's going to be touched when you give those to her." She said, causing Oshawott to scuffle the ground in embarrassment.

"Heh"

"Anyway, let's go deliver those while they're still freshly picked." She said. Oshawott nodded, and led her back to the camp they set up a couple hours earlier. They walked in silence, lost in their thoughts, until they spotted the snake leaning against a tree, lost in thought. Oshawott gulped, not sure why he was nervous. Sure he's done this plenty of times, but he's never done it to Snivy. Shaking his head, he started to walked towards her he was completely blindsided by a stray Flamethrower. He stood comically burnt from the attack before collapsing. An apologetic snort came from the side.

"Sorry bout that, Oshawott. It was meant for Pikachu," He called. Oshawott dusted himself off, and realized in dismay the flowers were completely crisped. Sighing, he looked at Odette who also had a look of sadness on her face.

Plan A: Failure

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Oshawott propelled himself up on the branch of the giant berry tree. Odette watched him with a look of worry on her face.

"Be careful, Oshy" She called from below. Oshawott rolled his eyes at the new annoying nickname.

"I'll be fine," He called back. Reaching up for some berries, he quickly grabbed as many as he could and tumbled down the tree, some berries falling with him. Odette looked at all the berries, remembering something.

"Uh-oh, let's get back before-"

"HEY"

"-too late," Odette finished. A very angry Rufflet made his way to the two pokemon. He glared at them indignantly.

"What do you think you're doing, stealing from my territory." He snapped. Odette sweatdropped.

"Hello, Ricky, how's your day going?" She asked sweetly, causing the young pokemon to smile happily.

"Oh, hi Odette I didn't know it was you, but what about you," Ricky's good mood took a complete 180 as he glared at Oshawott. Oshawott smiled awkwardly.

"Well, you see-" He began.

"Ricky, he's cool, he's doing this for his girlfriend." She explained.

"She's not my girlfriend," Oshaott denied, but they didn't seem to hear them.

"But what's that got to do with stealing my Razz berries," Ricky said. Odette rolled her eyes.

"Ricky, they're not your berries, it's your mother's territory, plus she said I can take all the berries I want, remember?" Ricky thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Fine, go ahead. Razz berries are too spicy for me any way," He said, then turned and flew away. Odette rolled her eyes at the young pokemon.

"Kids," She sighed. Oshawott chuckled.

"Tell me about it, I travel with two of them," he said, earning a laugh from his friend. They made their way back to camp and again found Snivy staring off into space by herself on a rock. Oshawott smiled at his handful of berries. He remembered her telling him once that Razz Berries were her favorite all time berries, but it was a shame they were so hard to find. He could hardly believe his luck when Odette told him of the could go wrong now. All he had to do was deliver the berries to Snivy and-

"AAAAAHHH" Oshawott yelled as he was incinerated by a stray Thunderbolt this time. This one stunfg a LOT more than the Flamethrower. Odette, who was hiding in a bush again called out.

"Are you okay, Oshy?" She asked.

"Nnngh," Oshawott rolled in pain.

"Sorry bout that," Pikachu called. Snivy watched the whole thing with a simple eye roll. Oshawott got up and looked in shock as the berries held the same fate as the roses.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Plan B: Failure

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Oshawott and Odette sat on a stump, deep in thought. Oshawott was really busy. _What could I do that would get her spirits up. Apparently, anything brought into camp will just get destroyed so that's a no go. Hmmm,_ Oshawott was broken out of his thoughts as Odette spoke up.

"Hey, oshy" She asked.

"What?"

"You said this Snivy girl loved to battle, right?"

"Yeah"

"And she's been losing a lot this week?"

"What about it?"

"How about you battle and lose against her, winning a battle is bound to get her spirits up." Odette exclaimed, bouncing I happiness. Oshawott thought for a moment. Winning a battle certainly would help get her hopes up. While losing didn't exactly appeal to him, the thought of seeing a depressed Snivy hurt him more. Nodding, he smiled at Odette.

"Let's do it," Running back to camp, they found Pikachu and Pignite finally finishing their battle. Relived at them being done, and not almost dying again, Oshawott ran up to Ash.

"Ash, Ash," he called. Ash looked down at his pokemon.

"What is it Oshawott." He asked. Oshawott paused for a second, then pointed at the battle ground and then Snivy. Taking a minute to register, Ash realized what Oshawott was trying to say.

"You want to battle Snivy?" He asked. Oshawott nodded, shocked his usual slow witted trainer figured it out so easily. "Sure, Snivy I want you to battle Oshawott." Ash called, snapping the snake out of her thoughts. She looked at the two in surprise, before shrugging and making her way over to them. Getting to the other side of the battle ground, Oshawott got onto his side. He noticed Odette's eyes from one of the bushes. Oshawott smirked.

"Ready when you are" He called. Snivy sighed.

"Let's get this over with." She ran at Oshawott with a Leaf Blade. Oshawott readied a Razor Shell. _Alright, just make it seem like I'm attacking and let her knock me out,_ He told himself. He charged at Snivy, ready to take a hit, but instead tripped on a dent in the ground from the previous battle. His scalchop came flying like a buzz saw out of his hand and hit Snivy with such force that it sent her reeling into the ground unconsciousness. Oshawott and Odette stared in disbelief.

'YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Odette yelled, startling everyone. She quickly ran away at the attention from her outburst while Oshawott stared down in silence.

Mission Make Snivy Happy: Failure.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Snivy woke up, her head throbbing. Rubbing it, she winced in pain a bit. _Dang, Oshawott's shell hurts like a-_

"Oh, you're awake," She was broken out of her thoughts by a high pitched voice. Turning her head, she noticed a Liligant sitting next to her in one of the tents. She jumped in surprise.

"Who are you?" She asked. The Liligant smiled sweetly.

"Hi, I'm Odette." She said happily. Snivy sighed. Just what she needed, an annoying happy go lucky pokemon.

"Snivy," She introduced herself. Odette nodded.

"Oh, I know who you are," She said happily. Snivy raised a brow at her.

"Oh, do you?" She asked. Odette nodded.

"Yup, and I've got to say you've got a really sweet boyfriend," She sang. Snivy stared at her, stupefied.

"Uhhh, what," She asked. Odette sighed.

"It's really a shame nothing went as planned today. He had so many good ideas. He really is a sweet guy." She sighed. Snivy rubbed her temples.

"You have ten seconds to tell me who or so help me," She threatened, causing Odette to shrink back.

"Oshawott, silly." She said. Snivy again stared at this weird pokemon.

"What do you mean, all he's done to me today is give me a concussion," She grumbled. Odette sighed.

"That was an accident, he really has been trying hard all day," She pulled out a single rose and half a charred Razz Berry. Snivy's eyes widened.

"My favorite flower and berry," She whispered.

"Yeah, Oshawott said you were having a bad week, so he wanted to get you something to make you feel better. He was even going to lose the battle purposely." She stated. Snivy stared at her in shock.

"W-why?" She asked. Odette hummed happily.

"Cuz, silly, he _liiiiiiikes_ you," She sang happily, spinning in circles. Snivy stared at the rose and berry again.

"But how'd he know…" Snivy broke off into thought. She always thought of Oshawott as a lazy selfish flirt, who didn't care for anyone but himself. Well, the old Oshawott. These past few months, she's noticed how much he's cut back on flirting and how much more focused he was on battling. She then thought of this incredibly sweet things he tried doing for her. As she was deep in thought, the otter himself walked into the tent. Odette skipped happily to him.

"Well, Oshy, it was fun while it lasted but I have to go back to my meadow," She said. Oshawott was surprised, but kind of sad to see her go. Despite the annoying nickname he actually grew quite fond of her. Sighing though, he knew her destiny was not with Ash and his team. He settled for nodding.

"It was great while it lasted, thanks for everything," he said. Odette nodded.

"Oh, by the way, I told her how you feel, bye," With that she ran out of the room.

"Bye, take-WAIT WHAT?" But it was too late as she was gone, leaving a very awkward situation between snake and otter. Both were unsure what to say. Snivy shuffled in place while Oshawott cleared his throat. Both were saved however as Cilan called out for dinner. Snivy saw this as her chance.

"Care to have dinner with me?" She asked, causing Oshawott to light up.

"Sure," he said, with a goofy smile, causing Snivy to smile in the first time for a week. He grinned at her smile. Operation Make Snivy Happy: Success! Together the two made their way to the bowls. Embarrassment flooded over Oshawott as the other pokemon saw how close he was sitting next to Snivy. He heard a whistle coming from the forest, and saw Odette smiling at him and Snivy. She shot a knowing wink at the otter, causing him to blush and quickly turn away…


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

As many of you could tell, I deleted the last oneshot. I did it for the sole purpose of...well, just how I wrote it. I completely rushed it and didn't plan out the story at all. At the end of it, I couldn't go through it without cringing. I know this probably is a way of wimping out, but my goal is to produce good stories, not half-assed ones because I want to get them out faster. I promise the next oneshot I release will be neat and I will take my time on it. I'm not doing this because i'm wimping out, or can't handle criticism, I'm doing it because I'm afraid that if I post it and kept it, I'd get into the habit of doing it some more, something I've been awful with in Promises. So, I can't be certain when the next oneshot will be out, I've already started a new one, but I'm going to take my time with this one, I'll be sure to post updates, and I will see you all next time


	6. For the First Time

Okay, second chance. This is kind of similiar to the last oneshot, actually very similar, but as you could tell I still switched up a lot of stuff. it's not really romantic, but it's cute. Without further ado, here we ago.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

For the First Time

It was a breezy Unova day, clouds dotting the otherwise clear sky. Ash and his friends sat around a picnic table. Cilan stood over a steaming pot, delicious stew brewing inside of it. Ash and Iris sat patiently at the table, waiting for the food. Their pokemon sat around their bowls, also waiting for their food. A long silence stretched over the group. Everyone seemed tired today, the warm sun causing a sleepy stir around the group. Cilan took the cover of the pot off and smelled the soup. A satisfied smile came upon him.

"Soup's done guys!" He called, causing everyone to perk up from their sleepy trance. Ash grinned happily.

"Heh, finally!" He exclaimed. Iris rolled her eyes.

"It's just soup Ash, no need to get so excited. Gosh, you're such a kid," She huffed. Ash pouted.

"Am not!" He said.

"Are too!"

"Am not!" Cilan sighed and slightly rolled his eyes.

"Please stop fighting, the soups hot enough without things heating up between you two," He pleaded. Ash grinned.

"Ok, Cilan. Let's Eat!" He shouted. The pokemon just rolled their eyes at the humans. Pikachu chuckled. Cilan gave a small laugh himself. He placed the pot on the table and started filling the pokemon's dishes with food. He sat down with the other three and started filling their bowls. He was about to start eating when a voice called them over.

"Excuse me, are you guys trainers?" The voice called. The group turned to see a young girl dressed in a hiker outfit run up to them. She had long black ponytails that ran down her back. The rest of her hair was covered by her tan fedora that matched her tan hiking outfit. Three pokeballs were strapped down the left side of her jacket. The three raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uhhh, yeah?" Ash said. She giggled.

Thank god, I've been trying to train for _ages._ The name's Dorothy." She introduced. Ash smiled.

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town. And this is Iris and Cilan. If it's a battle you want, then I'm your guy," He said cockily. Dorothy let out another giggle.

"Heehee, okay, how about a one on one?" She challenged. Ash put on a cocky smile.

"Sounds good to me," He said. They took sides against each other away from the picnic table. She took out the top pokeball from her vest.

"Heehee, if you beat me Ashy, I'll give you a prize," she called, causing Ash to turn his head in confusion.

"What?" He asked. Dorothy laughed.

"You'll see...if you beat me that is," She said. She released her pokeball, revealing a Servine. Ash looked at it, and turned to call one of his pokemon..until Oshawott stepped onto the field. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Umm..oshawott?" Ash asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to battle?" He asked the otter.

"Yup," He nodded.

"Okay then," Ash said, causing everyone to facevault.

"Ash you may want to reconsider," Cilan said. Iris growled slightly.

"What time of moron uses a water type against a grass type," She yelled angrily. Ash just grinned at them.

"I have faith in him. Oshawott's a tough pokemon, I know he can handle it." He told them. Iris pinched in between her eyes.

"UGGH You're such a kid!" She vented. Cilan looked blank for a moment, then just stuck to chuckling.

"Well, let's see how this change of recipe plays out," He said to himself. Ash laughed and turned to the battlefield in determination.

"All right, you have first move," Ash called. Dorothy giggled.

"Hmph, Servy, use Leaf Blade." She ordered. Servine powered up its attack then charged at Oshawott. Oshawott jumped back and skidded across the ground.

"Oshawott, use Hydro Pump!" Oshawott fired his attack at the grass snake which knocked back the pokemon. Servine shook its head from the attack and narrowed its eyes. Dorothy huffed.

"Hm, that wasn't nice. Servine, Bullet Seed!" She ordered. Servine took a breath then fired its attack.

"Dodge, then Aqua Jet!" Ash called. Oshawott sidestepped, then charged at Servine, crashing into the snake. Servine tumbled backwards and laid in a dustpile. Swirls filled his eyes, causing Dorothy to sigh with defeat.

"Huh, we lost," She said. Servine got up slowly rubbing his head. Ash grinned in victory.  
"Yes, we won!" He cheered. Oshawott put on a victory pose himself.

"Hmph, was there any doubt?" He boasted. Dorothy chuckled.

"Well, I lost fair and square," She said, shrugging her shoulders. Ash grinned toothily, walking over with his hand extended.

"Good match," He said. Dorothy giggled, winking at him. She then pulled him into a hug.

"Remember that prize I said was in store?" She asked. Ash was confused, and didn't get the chance to respond as he was pulled into a kiss by the strange girl. The whole groups jaws dropped as Ash turned a bright red color. Soon enough, she pulled away, leaving a stunned Ash.

"Heehee, did you like your prize? Anyway, what are we having to eat, I'm starving!" She made her way to the table, leaving Cilan to deadpan at the bizarre girl.

"Umm, stew," He said, sweatdropping. He shared a look with Iris shrugged, deciding just to go with it. Servine huffed, then went to sit with the other pokemon. He sat in the group of Pikachu, Oshawott, Snivy, and Emolga. He nodded to the otter.

"You fight well," He said. Oshawott grinned and nodded back.

"As do you," He replied. Cilan walked over with an extra dish.

"Here you go Servine, we can spare some pokemon food," Cilan said, placing the dish in front of Servine. He gave a small nod of thanks to the green haired boy, and began eating. They ate in silence, until Pikachu spoke up.

"Soo, it was pretty weird of your trainer to do that to mine," He noted. Servine looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The kiss," Pikachu explained. Servine gave a small laugh then shrugged.

"Oh, THAT. Yeah, she tends to do that to everyone that beats her. Well, those her age. It's a habit of hers." He told the group. Snivy raised an eyebrow.

"Kind of weird habit..." She noted. Servine chuckled.

"Eh, at least she didn't use it for her first kiss, THAT would have been weird." He said. Pikachu smirked.

"Oh, really?" He asked. Servine took a bite of the food.

"Yup, hers was legitimate." He said, chewing. Pikachu sighed.

"I remember mine," He said wistfully, causing the others to look at him in shock.

"YOU'VE HAD ONE?" They asked in bewilderment. Pikachu gave them a look like they were the crazy ones.

"YOU HAVEN'T?" He asked back. An awkward moment of silence passed before Snivy spoke up.

"It's not that...but you're kind of…" Snivy hesitated, looking for the right word.

"Dense as a doorknob?" Emolga offered.

"Slow as a Torkoal?" Oshawott tried.

"Smart as a Psyduck?" Emolga again asked. Pikachu twitched an eye.

"OK JEEZ," He yelled at the two, causing them to jump back. Snivy rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, what's the story?" Snivy asked. Pikachu gave a small, sad smile.

"It happened like this…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _ **The horn of the ship blew loudly through the docks. Three trainers and their pokemon stood on one of the docks, goodbyes being exchanged. Two of the pokemon in particular were looking like they were having a hard time. Those being the Pikachu and Buneary. The Buneary was looking the most upset. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes.**_

" _ **Well…"**_

" _ **Yup…" Both pokemon stood awkwardly, unsure what to do. Soon Dawn called Buneary over. Buneary took a breath then stepped up to the mouse.**_

" _ **Screw it," She muttered. Pikachu was confused until she crashed her lips into his, completely shocking him. His red cheeks turned 50 times darker. Even that though still couldn't outclass Buneary's blush. She pulled away after a few seconds, leaving a stunned Pikachu, his mouth slightly open. He put his fingers to his mouth.**_

" _ **Umm uhhh," He stuttered. Buneary winked at him.**_

" _ **Heh...see you later," She said, hopping away. Pikachu looked after her, a look in his eyes.**_

" _ **Uhhh, bye," Pikachu replied.**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"...Wow," Snivy stated. Oshawott snickered.

"Awww, that was cute," He said. Pikachu gave an awkward chuckle.

"Yeah, not exactly how I pictured our goodbye, but you know," He said. Snivy smirked.

"Awww, do you miss her," She teased. Pikachu gave another awkward chuckle.

"Heh, maybe. What about you guys, how were your first kisses?" He asked. Emolga shrugged.

"It was nothing special, really. Just some pokemon I accidently attracted decided to actually kiss me instead of just oogling at my beauty," She said. Pikachu sweatdropped.

"When you say 'accidently',"

"Ok, ok, I wanted some apples," She admitted, causing the other pokemon to deadpan.

"Of course," They said in unision. Emolga rolled her eyes at the trio.

"You guys are mean, anyway…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _ **Emolga laid down at the base of the tree, her body drinking in the sun's warm rays. However, it didn't feel as comfortable as she thought it would. She sat up in confusion, at the uncomfortable feeling. At first she was confused, until her stomach growled. She gave a little hmph. The apples were so far up, she really didn't feel like climbing all the way up a tree today. She looked around for any male pokemon. There were a lot of bug pokemon, but Emolga was a little hesitant about asking one of them. However, seeing as though there were not much other options, she shrugged and chose one of the bug types she's never seen before. It was a big blue bug with a large horn on it's face. She walked up and prepared her attack.**_

" _ **Excuuuse me sir, could you please get me a few apples?" She asked sweetly, winking hearts at the bug pokemon. He looked annoyed for a second, until the hearts hit him. Instantly his annoyed look became one of lust.**_

" _ **Ok cutie," He said, tongue hanging out. He flew up to the top of the tree and grabbed three, big red juicy apples. Emolga's mouth watered at the sight of the delicious red orbs. She gave him another wink as he laid them in front of her.**_

" _ **Heh, thanks handsome," She cooed. The Heracross gave a small laugh and kissed her, smack on the lips. She was so shocked by the action that she let out a discharge, electrocuting the bug type, breaking the attract spell. He looked confused for a moment, then shrugged and flew away. Emolga just stood there with the apples at her feet. She blinked in disbelief, unsure what to do next…**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The other pokemon just stared at her. Emolga took a bite of her food wistfully.

"I wish I could meet him again, he actually wasn't that bad looking," She said, causing the others to sweatdrop.

"Is she always like this?" Servine asked Pikachu. Pikachu looked at him.

"Heh, yeah, she's always been a bit bizarre," He replied. Emolga gave him a friendly shove then looked over at otter and snake.

"What about you two, what about yours?" She asked. Snivy shrugged.

"I don't want to talk about it," She said. Oshawott just stayed silent for a second.

"Oshawott?" Pikachu asked. Oshawott again hesitated, causing Emolga to gasp.

"Oh my Arceus, you didn't have it yet, did you?" She asked in disbelief. Servine snickered.

"Come on, brother. You mean to tell me you haven't had your first kiss yet?" He asked. Oshawott blushed a little bit.

"I just haven't found the right girl yet," He muttered. Emolga gave a sigh.

"Oshawott, at this point, your options are probably limited. I say just go for the first female that shows inter-ohhh," She broke off as she realized what was saying. Oshawott's eye twitched, then he stood up and stormed off. Snivy watched him storm off in sadness. Oshawott was one of her closest friends, it hurt her to see him like this. Deciding he needed someone to talk to, she stood up to follow him, but not before glaring at her evolution and electric mouse.

"You guys are jerks," She snapped. She stormed off as well, leaving two bewildered pokemon and one with a sense of knowing. Pikachu gave a small smirk.

 _Something tells me you'll have a story to tell next time, Oshawott…_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Oshawott stared at the cut up tree in front of him. Anger surged through his muscles as painful memories of all of his rejections built up in him was being let out. Eventually he threw his scalchop down in frustration and sat against the destroyed tree. Crossing his arms, he sat fuming against the tree. Before he could get lost in his thoughts of anger and darkness, he heard someone walk up to him. He looked over to see his best friend Snivy standing there. He was a little surprised, but narrowed his eyes and looked away. Snivy sighed.

"Oshawott, I'm sorry you're upset, you know Emolga has trouble...thinking sometimes," She said. Oshawott let out a huff.

"It's just not fair, sometimes I feel like I missed out on so much being in captivity" He said sadly. Snivy raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion. Oshawott sighed.

"Well, I grew up most my life in Professor Juniper's lab, I only knew Trip's Snivy and that Tepig, both were male. Do you see where I'm getting at?" He explained. Snivy gave a look of sympathy.

"Oh, Oshawott," She said. Oshawott just looked away.

"I've just never had much opportunity with girls, and I guess I'm a little anxious to get my first kiss out of the way." Oshawott said. Snivy raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see honestly what's so special about it." She said. Oshawott gave her a look.

"Wasn't yours special?" He asked. Snivy hesitated a second,looking torn between something, then, after a moment,took a breath.

"Honestly, I haven't had it yet. I didn't want to talk about it because I was embarrassed about it." She confessed. Oshawott's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief. Snivy gave a sad sigh then nodded.

"Yeah, it's just, I want to get mine out of the way with horribly. I've never in much interested in guys before, but I'll admit to always wondering what a first fiss would feel like," She told him. Oshawott thought for a moment. Then an idea came to him. An idea that, unknown to him, Snivy was thinking the same. However, both weren't sure if it would be the the best.

"Maybe…" Oshawott started.

"Hmm…"

"It's just…"

"What…?" Snivy asked. Oshawott took a breath, then continued.

"Do you want to kiss, you just to see what it's like?" He offered, a blush adorning his cheeks. Snivy had a blush of her own, not because she was embarrassed about by the kiss, but by the fact she was thinking the same thing moments earlier.

"Do you want to?" She countered.

"I mean, if you want to…" An awkward silence filled the air before Oshawott decided to break the tension by blindsiding Snivy.

 _Time to man up.._ He thought as he moved his lips onto hers. Snivy's eyes shot open in shock, and Oshawott thought he was going to be leaf bladed into next week, but took an internal sigh of relief when she melted into the kiss. They both sat in the kiss for several more seconds until they parted. They sat in an awkward silence, unsure what to do.

"...I'm sorry," Oshawott eventually said.

"Don't be...I liked it," Snivy said. Oshawott brightened up a bit, causing the snake to chuckle.

"Really?" Oshawott asked. Snivy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm glad I did it with a best friend instead of a stranger. Thanks, Oshy." She said. They heard the trainers call for them, and Snivy started to walk away. Oshawott, however, took a little slower. He smirked after his friend.

 _Heh, best friends...for now at least,_ He thought hopefully, walking back to the clearing to see where their adventures would take them next...


End file.
